Canthony/Gallery
Gallery File:AnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Red Car" File:AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Red Car" end credits File:CaptainandAnthony.jpg|Captain and Anthony dancing File:AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" File:AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordattheSeymourCentre.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Seymour Centre File:Captain,AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Captain, Anthony and the audience File:AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" File:AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggledance!" end credits File:CaptainandAnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" CaptainandAnthonyinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" CaptainandAnthonyinDorothy'sDanceParty.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Dorothy's Dance Party" TheParty51.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series CaptainandAnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggle Time" 1998 CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" CaptainandAnthonyonSpearhead.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "Spearhead" CaptainandAnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Toot Toot!" PuppetAnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Puppet Captain and Anthony AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Counting and Numbers" Dancing17.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Dancing" CaptainandAnthonyinImagination.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Imagination" Captain,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Officer Beaples CaptainandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyLovesHisFood14.jpg|Captain and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Anthony Loves His Food" CaptainandAnthonyinIt'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video HereCometheReindeer-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" File:CaptainandAnthonyatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Australia's Wonderland File:CaptainandAnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" File:CaptainandAnthonyin2001.jpg|Captain and Anthony in 2001 CaptainandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Playhouse Disney" music video CaptainandAnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" File:CaptainandAnthonyonTheRegisandKellyShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "The Regis and Kelly Show" CaptainandAnthonyin2002.jpg|Captain and Anthony in 2002 concert CaptainandAnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Space Dancing" CaptainandAnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries3.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series CaptainandAnthonyPlushToys.jpg|Captain and Anthony plush toys CaptainandAnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork32.jpg|Captain and Anthony in electronic storybook: "Wiggly Work" CaptainandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western: Behind the Scenes" CaptainandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" AWigglyPostcardFromAsia-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and Anthony in the Great Wall of China File:CaptainandAnthonyin2004.jpg|Captain and Anthony in 2004 AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Sydney Harbour AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordatANZACBridge.jpg|Captain and Anthony at ANZAC Bridge AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Captain and Anthony at the Sydney Opera House CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" CaptainandAnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" QuackQuack-TVPrologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series CaptainandAnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert File:CaptainandAnthonyin2005.jpg|Captain and Anthony in 2005 File:PirateDance2.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 File:LittleAnthonyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Anthony and Captain File:AnthonyandCaptaininWigglyAnimation.jpg|Captain and Anthony in Wiggly Animation File:AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" File:CaptainandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Little Rock" concert File:CaptainandAnthonyonJimmyKimmelLive.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "Jimmy Kimmel Live" File:CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" File:CaptainandAnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Carols in the Domain" File:CaptainandAnthonyonToday.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "Today" File:CaptainandAnthonyin2006.jpg|Captain and Anthony in 2006 File:CaptainandAnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Racing to the Rainbow" File:CaptainandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Wigglehouse File:CaptainandAnthonyonIsland.jpg|Captain and Anthony on an island File:CaptainandAnthonyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" File:CaptainandAnthonyinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in Luna Park CaptainandAnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" Captain,AnthonyandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Santa Claus CaptainandAnthonyonABC.jpg|Captain and Anthony on ABC CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeBallerinas.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Ballerinas" CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeCows.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Cows" CaptainandAnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Getting Strong!" CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeTrumpeters.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Trumpeters" CaptainandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" CaptainandAnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" CaptainandAnthonyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Captain and Anthony at "Wiggles World" theme park AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinWe'reAllGettingStrong!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeCharros.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Charros" CaptainandAnthonyinThreeFineGentlemen.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Three Fine Gentlemen" CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeOrganists.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Organists" CaptainandAnthonyinTheThreeCowboys.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "The Three Cowboys" CaptainandAnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:CaptainandAnthonyatSixFlags.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Six Flags File:CaptainandAnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:CaptainandAnthonyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" File:CaptainandAnthonyonSpicksandSpecks.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "Spicks and Specks" File:Hippo,Hippo!-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Go Bananas!" File:BigBigShowPrologue5.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Big Show!" prologue File:CaptainandAnthonyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Big Show!" CaptainandAnthonyinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Big Show!" end credits CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle" CaptainandAnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" CaptainandAnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Dreamworld CaptainandAnthonyonNewswatch.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "News-watch" CaptainandAnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" Captain,AnthonyandRingo.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Ringo the Ringmaster CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert CaptainandAnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Let's Eat!" CaptainandAnthonyatQ101Studios.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Q101 Studios File:CaptainandAnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Greatest Hits in the Round" File:CaptainandAnthonyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Australia Day Concert" TV special File:Captain,AnthonyandAlRoker.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Al Roker File:CaptainandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" File:CaptainandAnthonyinBendigo.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Anthony's Wiggly Travels" FiveLittleJoeys-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Wiggly Songtime" CaptainandAnthonyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" concert WeThreeKings-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in Ireland CaptainandAnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "It's Always Christmas with You!" CaptainandAnthonyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Big Birthday Show" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordPlayingGuitars.jpg|Captain and Anthony playing guitars CaptainandAnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" CaptainandAnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert CaptainandAnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Celebration!" Captain,AnthonyandDr.Knickerbocker.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Dr. Knickerbocker AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordatHydePark.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Hyde Park CaptainandAnthonyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Captain and Anthony in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra CaptainandAnthonyonTheMorningShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony on "The Morning Show" CaptainandAnthonyinOCanada!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "O Canada!" CaptainandAnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" CaptainandAnthonyintheAudience.jpg|Captain and Anthony in the audience CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Taking Off!" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Captain and Anthony at Hyde Park, Sydney CaptainandAnthonyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Taking Off Tour!" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinHatSong.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Hat Song" AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinFurryTales.png|Captain and Anthony in "Furry Tales" CaptainandAnthonyinNorthMelbourneKangaroosGame.jpg|Captain and Anthony in the North Melbourne Kangaroos game AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Pumpkin Face" CaptainandAnthonyinWakeUp,Lachy!.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series CaptainandAnthonyinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series end credits AnthonyandCaptainFeatherswordinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Anthony and Captain in "Go Santa Go!" CaptainandAnthonyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Captain and Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries